


The Darkness That Surrounds Us

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark!Venom, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon!Venom, M/M, Murder, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Eddie's head is turned for him and he sees Carlton Drake leaning against a headstone, puffing either a joint or a cigarette. Eddie doesn't have time to think about running before his body is sprinting towards his bully, shadows enveloping him. A murky black hand snaps around Carlton's neck and drags him to the ground, the joint falling from his lips when they drop open in shock.Written For Kinktober Day 9: Prompt - Monsters





	The Darkness That Surrounds Us

Eddie steps off the bus and ducks into the cemetery, shivering slightly. He glances back over his shoulder, feet hammering away at the pavement, to see that Carlton and his friends have followed him through the gate. He keeps right on running, taking care to stay on the path and not step near any headstones. His would-be attackers don't take the same care and he flinches when he hears the sound of stone cracking. He doesn't turn around, though. There's no time. While they help him up, Eddie runs up the winding dirt trail to the abandoned church. 

He knows the doors are locked, they're always locked. The windows have been boarded up longer than he's been alive. But something tells him to try the handle anyway and by some miracle, it opens. He slips inside, shutting it quickly behind him, and slides down it to sit on the floor, gasping for breath. He can hear the sound of Carlton and his friends yelling outside, but they never approach the church and soon give up. Eddie thinks they must assume he's run into the woods. 

"I don't know who was looking out for me," Eddie whispers. "But thank you." 

A scrap of paper falls from somewhere above him and Eddie can see the words 'YOU'RE WELCOME' scrawled across it in flowing handwriting. 

Eddie doesn't believe in ghosts. Not really, anyway. He believes in demons. He believes in monsters. He believes in poltergeists. But something about the idea that a sentient human spirit can wander the earth doesn't sit right with him, so he's never believed in ghosts. 

"What are you?" Eddie looks around the room now that his eyes have adjusted. 

The whole church is covered in a thick layer of dust, though there seem to be marks through the floor in no particular pattern. The pews had apparently been removed at some point, leaving only the wide emptiness of the chapel. The stone walls are unblemished and uncovered. Light peeks through the stained glass windows, giving the whole room a rainbow tint. The whole place is just slightly to the left of being beautiful. 

Another scrap of paper seems to be blown to him by a very accurate gust of wind that he couldn't feel. This time, it reads: 'VENOM'. 

"Is that what you are or who you are?" 

Eddie thinks he hears a slight crackling sound that could almost be a laugh. In front of him, the air seems to move, just slightly. It almost feels like the very church itself has shifted. He isn't frightened of it, though. Something tells him that whatever is happening isn't trying to hurt him. 

_ "Close your eyes,"  _ a voice whispers, not quite forming the sounds all the way, like maybe they were made with a voice that wasn't designed for human words. 

Eddie listens. His eyes fall shut and he listens to the shifting of the air around him. He feels a weight on his shoulder, almost a hand but not quite. A puff of air on the back of his neck that might have been a draft, but he knows it wasn't. 

He cheats. He opens his eyes to see the solid mass of shadows in front of him and all around him. The gasp escapes before he can stop it and he thinks he sees a smile somewhere in the shadows, though not where it should be and then it's gone and perhaps he only felt it and hadn't seen anything after all. 

The shadows move over and somehow through him, touching nerves that Eddie is sure weren't meant to ever be touched. It crawls or slides or oozes - Eddie isn't sure there's a word for the way the thing moves into him - through the layers of his skin. He can feel the thick weight of it sliding between his bones, wrapped around his organs. His stomach turns like he might vomit, but before the muscles can react to try and expel the thing inside him, which he's pretty positive is not inside his stomach anyway, there's a softness in his gut like the nausea has been simply plucked away. 

He leans back against the door, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of strange sensations. His arm moves, though he isn't the one moving it. He's a passenger in his own body, watching as it moves without his permission. They, (and when did he start to think of himself as a 'they'?) stand up and brush the layer of dust off as best they can. Eddie watches through his own eyes as they step out of the church into the diminishing light. 

** _We_ ** ** are Venom.**

Eddie jumps when he hears the strange voice inside his own head, knowing that it belongs to the creature from the church. 

"Are you a demon?" Eddie speaks into the air.

**I am you. We are us. We are Venom.**

'That is shockingly cryptic and really not that helpful," Eddie tries to shake his head, but doesn't think it worked. 

**Look.**

Eddie's head is turned for him and he sees Carlton Drake leaning against a headstone, puffing either a joint or a cigarette. Eddie doesn't have time to think about running before his body is sprinting towards his bully, shadows enveloping him. A murky black hand snaps around Carlton's neck and drags him to the ground, the joint falling from his lips when they drop open in shock. 

A second shadowy hand tears off the basketball shorts Carlton is wearing. Eddie feels the nausea starting to bubble up inside him again, but is too frozen to think to protest. 

The shadowy fingers jam themselves into Carlton with no warning at all, save for a low snarl. Eddie tries to squeeze his eyes shut and is surprised when the creature does it for him. Once they're shut, he realizes that he can feel every one of the creature's movements as if they were his own, but rather than feeling it in his hand, it goes straight to his dick. 

He wants to twist away somehow, but there's no escaping when you've taken a backseat in your own body. Something twists and it's impossibly tight around his dick. In the distance, he can hear Carlton's screaming, mostly drowned out by the deep growling of whatever the thing sharing his body is. He hates how good it feels, even as he's powerless to stop this creature from hurting someone. 

Eddie can't tell if the feelings in his dick are from Venom touching him or if he's feeling what they're doing to Carlton. He tries not to think about it as the pressure starts to build low in his gut. He wants to scream or moan or anything, but knows that the effort is useless. He doesn't fight the feeling of an orgasm rocking through him. Vaguely, he thinks he hears a wet squelch and while he's still mid-orgasm, the creature opens their eyes and makes him watch as it tears Carlton in half. He blacks out. 

When he wakes, Eddie finds himself in his own bed. He can hear his mother talking on the phone in the kitchen, he thinks to the school. She's saying something about him being sick. He can't remember how he got home, but is glad that it was all just a terrible fever dream. He rolls over to bury his face in the pillow, hoping his mother won't try to talk to him. 

**Sweet dreams, Eddie. **


End file.
